


C'est La Vie

by wanderlustlights



Category: Glee
Genre: Hand Jobs, Infidelity, M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2020-08-19 18:10:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20214079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlights/pseuds/wanderlustlights
Summary: In which Blaine goes back into Scandals after Kurt leaves that night and a certain someone finds him there all by his lonesome.





	C'est La Vie

Blaine stumbled back into the bar, flashing his I.D. at the doorman again once he made it through the door. Sebastian found him less than a minute later and Blaine wondered idly if he was some sort of ninja. 

“Hey!” Blaine greeted cheerily with a smile and Sebastian stared at him for a second, grinning at him a bit hesitantly as he laughed.

“You alright there?”

“Fine, fine! Totally fine!” But even as he said it he tripped over his own feet, tumbling into the other boy. Sebastian just barely caught him in his arms and gazed down at him briefly, and Blaine blinked up at him blearily. 

Blaine didn’t really know how but eventually they made their way across the bar to the bathroom stalls. Sebastian threw him up against the wall the second they got in there and Blaine gasped as the other boy fondled him desperately, one hand on his ass while the other moved furiously on his groin. “Shit,” he breathed, letting out a moan and Sebastian grinned down at him wolfishly, loving the effect he always seemed to have on Blaine where he would leave him completely speechless and adorably baffled. The newfound cursing, however, was just an added bonus – and a hot bonus at that. “You… oh god, w-what are you doing?” he said with a gasp as Sebastian undid his pants button and zipper, deftly maneuvering his hand so it was wrapped around the dark haired boy’s cock. 

“What’s it look like I’m doing, Schoolboy?” replied Sebastian, and moved his hand furiously up and down. Blaine whimpered helplessly, breathing heavily and jerking wildly against the wall. He reached out aimlessly for the taller boy, finally getting his own hand around Sebastian’s hard on, and felt his own hand moving against Sebastian’s own – the sight of it was almost too much to bear. They were coming together within moments, both panting hard for air as they tried to catch their breath.

Sebastian leaned forward, capturing Blaine’s lips in a kiss and devouring his mouth as Blaine struggled to regain normal breathing but Sebastian only continued to kiss him beyond compare, before finally separating from him only to rest his forehead against Blaine’s. Blaine let out a breathless laugh, smiling, and only kissed Sebastian once more.

In the back of his mind he knew he’d have to deal with the consequences in the morning but right now he couldn’t really bring himself to care. Right now he was all about _c’est la vie_ and the rest didn’t really matter to him. 

Live in the now and screw all the rest.

_fin._


End file.
